Destiny Awaits
by Lovesanime
Summary: Roxas meets two new members to the Organization. Like him they have no memory of their pasts. Kitana and T'gora seemed to have connection with each other. A door and a key maybe?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other stories that other wrote that I may put in later.

* * *

Prologue: Experiment Gone Wrong

Rain started pouring down on a red headed girl. The forest was thick with trees and the rain wasn't making it any easier to see. The girl was fleeing from a man she thought was trying to hurt it her. The girl could only remember her name. Kitana Claymore. She couldn't even remember what she was doing or her past. Her white no-sleeve overcoat was torn in places. The blue jeans she wore were no better. She took off her laced boots while running. Her black shirt had seen better days.

The Claymore heard screaming in the distance that sounded like a 'fuck you' and then a loud impaling and silence. Kitana continued walking hugging herself because she felt empty. A piece of her was missing and she didn't know what it was. The red head wanted answers but she wasn't going to get any at this rate. Suddenly a cloaked figure appeared out of a dark corridor. Her bright, green eyes stared for she did not feel surprised. In fact she did not feel anything at all. Like her feelings were artificial.

The figure pulled off its hood to reveal a gray haired man. A small smile played onto his lips. "You seek answers," he stated. Kitana said nothing but only stared because she knew nothing good was going to come out of it. With a wave of his hand Kitana's name appeared in front of her. They spun around her and stopped in front of her. They stayed the same. The man blinked for a moment.

"I see. You know your true name," he said simply. Kitana put on expression of boredom.

"You need not to change it human. For who can forget one's name after so many years of having it," she said. The Claymore knew she lived for a long time but just didn't know for how 'long'. The man held out his hand.

"Come with me if you wish to find the answers you seek," he said. The red head took his hand and a tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it off.

'_That's weird.'_ She thought and went with the man through the dark corridor.

* * *

Meanwhile. Few minutes before…

"AAARGHHHHH!!!" shouted the man punching the black haired girl in front of him. She fell and growled up at him. Her wolf ears pressed against her head. Her clothes were tore by something but she didn't remember what. An angry look came across her face. The man's red hair was shaggy and he had no clothes on.

"Auron quit attacking me! We have to find Kitana!" she shouted but was punched so hard she went flying into the air. As soon as she was in the air the man (Auron) kicked her and she went sailing across the sky. "Fuck y…." the words died as the wolf-girl was impaled on a spike. Her memories drifted away and only her name remained as she lost consciousness.

The man named Auron let his anger slip away and fell to the ground at the same moment that the wolf-girl was impaled. Her memories running into his mind like a bullet. He then too lost consciousness and was later captured by humans.

With the wolf-girl, another man dressed in a black cloak was walking scowling at what he was doing.

"Why do they send me on lousy recons? That's Damyix's job." The man let out long sigh. He kept walking turning the corner were a field of spikes lay before him. The strong scent of blood reached his nostrils. He shrugged and continued through the spike field. When going through he spotted a trail of blood. The scent was much stronger now. The cloaked man followed the trail to the spike with the wolf-girl. Her eyes were closed and the man took her off by smashing the spike. He looked up the cliff face seeing Xenmas with smirk on his face. The Organization leader turned and disappeared. The man in the cloak took his hood off to reveal spiky red hair.

Axel knew what Xenmas wanted. He wanted Axel to take the girl back at the Castle That Never Was. She was the key after all to unlocking the door to Kingdom Hearts. The only problem was they had to find the person who was the door. The red head sighed and threw the now healed girl over his shoulder.

"Figures we find the key but not the door," he muttered before opening a dark corridor and walking through.

* * *

Please review.

Author's Note: I only own the plot the characters Kitana Claymore and Auron. I got his name off of the Final Fantasy 10 character. The wolf-girl is my friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach. They belong to the respective owners. T'gora belongs to a friend of mine. I only own Kitana.**

* * *

******

Chapter 1: New Members

This was new to Kitana Claymore. She longed to remember who she was. The pointed eared girl thought the 'longing' strange. Emotions in general were foreign to her. So she just sat on the couch in the Gray Room waiting for her new partner to show up. Her ears letting her hear the childish skipping coming before anyone else knew. She looked up hearing the girl down the hall humming.

The girl in general looked more like a boy than girl, her chest being flat and all. The only things that told everyone that she wasn't human were two wolf like ears. Kitana was confused at the features that seem so familiar to her yet she couldn't put a name to this wolf girl. The black haired wolf bonded up to Saix who Kit had reported to earlier.

"T'gora," the blue haired second-in-command said with a monotone voice, "You're working with Kitana today." Wolf girl tilted her head at the red head. If you say that the Claymore was amused she would've most likely have chopped your head off. She let out a sigh and stood. T'gora smiled and put out her hand.

"Please to meet cha," she said. Kitana looked down at the hand and then back at the wolf girl's face. T'gora tilted her head again. "I think you're suppose to shake it."

"I don't shake hands," the Claymore stated. Instead she placed her hands to her forehead, spread her arms wide and slightly bowed to her. T'gora had the look on her face like she recognized the greeting.

"Have we met before?" the wolf girl asked. Kitana got up from her bow and shrugged her shoulders.

"Beats the Nine Hells out of me," she said. Saix cleared his throat to get the attention of the two new members.

"Let me know when you two are ready," he said. T'gora then blinked and noticed the scar across Kitana's right eye.

"Where'd ya get the scar?" she asked. The Claymore's face was blank of emotions.

"Don't remember," the pointed eared girl stated before turning back to Saix telling him that the both of them were ready.

"Wow!" T'gora exclaimed excitedly. "This is so cool!" The city's tall building and structures were what the wolf girl was excited about. Kitana pinched the bridge of her nose. It was winter so the two of them didn't look totally suspicious. For the third time that day Kitana put T'gora's hood up. Either the wind would catch it or T'gora's bouncing would make it fall.

"It's like you're full of gum balls," the Claymore commented. T'gora raised an eyebrow.

"What's a gum ball?" the wolf girl asked.

"It's candy. Focus on the task at hand," Kitana replied. She paused for a moment. How the hell did she know that?

"What's the task again?" A vein twitched on the Claymore's forehead.

"Recon. You remember what Saix said about what our tasks are?" Kitana let out a tired a sigh as T'gora shook her head. "Our primary mission is to collect hearts. The only member who can do that is Roxas. Zombie boy. It's our job; us and the other members; to do recon and see if there are any Heartless. The ones that are inky black."

"Oh. That makes sense," T'gora said understanding a little of what Kitana was saying. "So what do we do if we find Heartless?"

"We fight them. No point in getting ourselves killed even if can't collect hearts. Why?" Kitana said. It was started to grow dark and the number of people came down to just the Claymore and wolf girl. T'gora pointed behind her. A snake like head hissed in the Claymore's ear.

"Hello there pretty. Ya probably don't see me but I'm going to eat you now," the white bone mask hissed. Kitana put a hand under the chin and the head exploded. The Claymore did all this with a blank expression on her face.

"I can see you just fine," Kitana said turning around as the snake like creature cried out in pain. T'gora giggled and down right laughed. Kitana twirled around and put up her hand. It glowed and a ball of light formed around the semi-curled fingers. The light shot out like a beam and hit the bone masked creature square on the forehead. It crashed forming smoke around them.

"Lance of Faith!" Kitana shouted before the ball of light shot out. The Claymore shot out a hand above her and caught a black katana with her bare hand.

"Kit!" T'gora shouted as the pointed eared girl winced in pain. The guy jumped back realizing that he missed the Hollow and attacked a person. Kitana held her hand and watched it hissed as it healed. T'gora moved in front of the Claymore glaring at the orange color haired person.

"You asshole!" The young man blinked at them, confusion clearly on his face.

"You can see me?" he asked.

"Well, duh!" T'gora shouted and then took Kitana's healed hand. The Claymore tilted her head and then squinted her eyes.

"He's a spirit guide," she said as something deep down told her what he was. Of course the young man was dressed in a black hakama and gi. T'gora raised an eyebrow.

"What's a spirit guide?" Kitana let out a tired sigh.

"They guide spirits to the afterlife," the Claymore explained. T'gora then shrugged. The red head raised a hand. "You'll have to forgive me for doing this."

"For doing what?" the young man asked. Then it was like he forgot what he was doing out here in the first place. "What the hell was I doing? Oh right, the Hollow!" He ran off in search of the already destroyed Hollow. The young man having already forgotten the two Nobodies, didn't question on how he'd gotten to that spot of his home town.

* * *

"What did you do to that guy?" T'gora questioned the Claymore. Kitana was reading something in a book of hers.

"Well, that worked," the Claymore mumbled. She snapped up at the wolf girl's question. "A forgetting spell. I made the youngling forget that he met us."

"What's a youngling?" T'gora asked.

"Are you going to keep asking stupid questions?" The wolf girl quickly nodded. The red head rolled her eyes. "It's a young person that has some childish antics to them. The person between the stages of childhood and adulthood."

"Does that make me a youngling?" The Claymore ignored the question and reported to Saix, telling him that they didn't encounter any Heartless but that didn't that they weren't there. "Hey! Answer my question!" Kitana turned her head.

"Yes," she said simply and then walked back to her room. The red head could only hope that she didn't get the annoying, wolf girl on her next mission. If anyone really knew the Claymore they could tell you that she was a bitch as a warrior and when it came to missions. On any other day when she was normal, she was the caring and motherly type.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed this. A little Christmas bonus to you guys and my wonderful readers. Reviews are really loved.


End file.
